Pay for your Crimes
Batman: Pay for your Crimes is the last roleplay before the No Man's Land event. Taking place on January 12th, 2014, Batman faces his greatest challenge yet, while he believed Anarky was his threat, it was proven wrong as the Joker launches complete mayhem on Gotham City. Background Anarky's Absence Years ago Lonnie "purged" Gotham by killing big gang leaders and manufacturers and even corrupt cops and politicians. Paving his way to creating a society occupied and inhabited by only anarcho-communists that appreciated equality and opposed inequality, Lonnie was soon stopped by the Batman and taken to a maximum security prison in Gotham City under the custody of the Gotham Police Department (GCPD). Prior to his arrest, he became widely known under the identity of Anarky. Breaking out of prison, Lonnie entered Star City to attend other activities of importance. Joker and Anarky's conflict Joker and Anarky seem to have a rivalry of some sort. While it is unknown why the two have this opposition towards one another like the way they are portrayed to have, they are both dangerous benefactors of crime and danger, making them both enemies for the Batman. Anarky's Plan Lonnie's plan is to purge Gotham and kill those who corrupt it as he did years ago, believing this would save Gotham. An anarcho-communist, he supports freedom and "equality" for all, planning to undo the restraints that have hindered Gotham to its current phase. However, without the efficient resources, he realizes that he is only powerless against the Batman and employs enough firepower to begin creating conflict and stirring up tensions for the Gotham City Police Department, who are completely clueless as to where Anarky has traveled. Simon Stagg In the last Batman story, Anarky Rising, we saw Anarky and crew break into his place and steal and pillage, however it was cut short by the arrival of Joker. This has left the Batfamily curious onto why Anarky chose his business out of all the business's in Gotham. Pay for your Crimes Lucius's Lab The roleplay begins with the unexpected arrival of Bruce Wayne to Lucius Fox's underground lab, they spend a few brief moments talking but things quickly get into talk about the new stuff Lucius has made for Bruce. Lucius shows Bruce around talking about how he added new tires to his most-used vehicle and how he can now change the colors of such car at any time, especially to black, also new Bat-claw's and how he's been working on a new batsuit that can take larger blows and jabs from weapons. They also discuss how Lucius bought the Clocktower which, the company who owned it, planned on destroying which hit media, Lucius suggests they turn the top into a base for Batman and Bruce agrees. Roaming the Manor While Bruce was with Lucius, Richard was working on some homework then decided to place chess with Alfred until Bruce's return. Preparing for the Party Upon returning home, Dick is already asleep and his chess-match is over with Alfred, Bruce talks to him while roaming the Batcave then suits up, Alfred asks why and Bruce explains that he's going to Stagg's Tower to find-out Anarky's quarrel with him. Alfred then explains that he doesn't need to and tomorrow night Stagg is hosting a formal party and Bruce has been invited, and so Bruce goes to bed waiting. The next day he does his normal things, working on some stuff for Wayne Enterprises then suits up for the party, it's decided that Robin will accompany him secretly and will do all the spy stuff while he distracts the people inside. Sneaking around Stagg While Bruce is introduced to Stagg Robin makes way by sneaking through the vents towards the Stagg server rooms and one of his labs, as he does this however Bruce meets Selina Kyle and talks with her, wondering what she wants with Stagg other then a cheap buck. Finishing the Job Robin goes to finish his task by heading to the most secured part of the building only to be caught by one of the guards, Garfield Lynns, Robin defeats them then continues his job, while doing so he finds a glowing green rock and takes it, believing that it could be of use later. Clown King of Crime During the party it's revealed that Joker has taken the Governor and a Senator hostage, it broadcasts him in the Senator's office live, which draws Bruce away from the party and to the action to deal with him and his goons. Robin quickly deposits the stolen material from the Stagg Building at the batcave then joins Batman in interrogating Joker, they learn that the Governor and Senator are at two very different places and one of them will die, he then gives the locations and the two set out Saving the Hostages Batman goes to the location of the Governor only to findout that Joker lied and gave him the wrong location, meanwhile, Robin finds and saves the Senator. However, the Senator meshes into what will soon be called Clayface and Robin is attacked, Batman arrives just in-time to save Robin and to fight it, by glance he notices that he is made of clay and that he can use temperature and can tire him out to defeat him, which he does, he dodges every blow and throws heat-grenades which, he remembers, was made for Mr. Freeze. No Man's Land Batman tells Robin to get more information out of Joker while he tries to figure out what's going on, Robin returns to find that the officers going to collect Joker we're murdered and he's there with a brand new set of goons which Robin loses to Robin gets back up and continues to battle Joker and his henchmen bruised, as this goes on, Batman is being beaten by Anarky and his crew, Robin's scene ends with Joker taking his comm unit to laugh at Batman and anyone else listening. He then blows up every communication tower, every bridge, and several police stations. Resting after Loss With the last bits of strength, Bruce retreats to Catwoman's apartment where she nurses him as he retells what happened and how he lost, he failed Gotham. He then leaves her and goes back to the cave Ending the Anarky Gang Anarky is at an abandoned church which he uses as his base with a majority of his gang members and nearby civilians who are hurt, he reassures them that they will be safe and they will be protected, however, Joker arrives. Fighting only begins when Joker begins to beat Anarky when they get close, however, he loses when Joker disarms him and beats him with his own crowbar, he begs them to stop hurting his people and civilians and he does so, he then takes his mask and beats him saying that he is the only anarchist. Returning to the Cave As this went on, Batman has returned to the cave and hung up his destroyed suit, he then tells Robin who arrives shortly that he lost, they have an emotional moment but it ends with Dick telling him that they'll fix it together, Bruce then says he'll talk to Robin and tell him everything when this is all over, how he became the Batman. Call to Arms Batman leaves the Manor in his new suit Lucius was working on and goes to the batsignal only to discover it's Anarky, he doesn't fight at first but prepares himself and Lonnie asks for forgiveness, Bruce notices he's hurt since he sees how he walks and the bruises, and how he never works without his mask on, Batman agrees to help and the two become partners, and even better then that, Anarky gives him full power of his men if it mean's saving Gotham. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Batman Stories Category:Dick Grayson Stories Category:Alfred Pennyworth Stories Category:Lucius Fox Stories Category:Clayface Stories Category:Anarky Stories Category:Joker Stories Category:James Gordon Stories Category:Simon Stagg Stories